1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to new benzotriazole chemical compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Compounds such as 1-methyl-4-nitro-1H-benzotriazole and 1-methyl-5-nitro-1H-benzotriazole are taught in C.A. 60 .multidot. 12004d. 1-Methyl-4-nitro-1H-benzotriazole is included in Tables III and V below for comparison. The compound 4-nitro-1H-benzotriazole is within the generic disclosure of Japanese patent application show a 44-49635 dated June 23, 1969 (showa 44), applicant Nitto Chemical Industrial Company 1-5-1, Marunouchi, ChiyodaKu, Tokyo. The compound is included in Table III and V for comparison. The Japanese patent teaches the use as a soil additive which decreases nitrate formation.